Everything Happens For A Reason
by Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear
Summary: She wondered what it would have been like had she been hit by the car instead of her brother. He finds her on the roof and in an attempt to comfort her does a lot more. Kind of an add on to my 3 seconds story WARNING: This is a tear jerker.


**This is what happens when you cant sleep and you decided it's a great idea to write a fanfic from 1:30 to 3:30 in the morning while watching two episodes of American Idol you haven't watched yet . Enjoy reviews are always welcomed. :3 WARNING: This is one of those god dam I don't wanna cry but I might fanfics!**

Every beginning has an end and every end led to a beginning. Yet Parker was unsure about where any of that fit into her life. Most of it had been a giant whirl wind of a blur that was filled of things that she wished she could remember and other things that she wished she could simply forget. That list of things she wanted to forget was much longer than what she wished she could remember yet what she so wished she could remember held a greater amount of want then what she wanted to forget. She had forgotten her brothers laugh and the sound of his voice, she longed to hear his innocent laughing again, to remember that silly boyish voice. She wonders that if her brother had not died would their family still had fallen apart like it did? Would her father still have become a drunk? Then again her father had always had a drinking problem even before her brother's death. In a way her brother was probably the lucky one… She crunched up her nose and let out a deep breath. _ No Parker don't think like that. _

"Parker you ok?" She turned to see Elliot standing at the door to the entrance to the roof cautiously approaching her. She quickly wiped the tear off her cheek even though she knew the man now standing in front of her had already seen her red eyes and the streaks down her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Her voice cracked slightly and she knew it didn't take Sophie to tell she was lying. Elliot sat down beside her and mimicked her position of sitting in front of the buildings heating and A/C system that was currently off.

"Oh ok, so umm" He knew she was upset he wasn't stupid but he also knew that when dealing with the blonde haired thief that you had to go about things in a… different manor then you normally would. "Watcha doin up here?"

"Thinking." She was leaning against the metal of the machine and had her knees tucked up to her chest with her arms around them in a position that made her look even smaller.

"I see." He turned his body at an angle so that he could see her and the city lights. He noticed that she refused to look at him, keeping her eyes focused on some light or car or person who was out this late at night. "Thinkings good this seems like a cool place to do that. Wanna know where I do my thinking? I bet it's the one place you haven't broken into yet" She turned to look at him with an astonished look on her face.

"If you've gone there I've broken into it Elliot." She told him matter of fact. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Ok so you know about my ranch where I have my stable that I go to about every 2 weeks?" She got this blank look on her face and scooted over closer to him taking away any distance that was there.

"ummm, I uh umm."

"Yeah I didn't think so."

"But how, I mean I've, uh … say what!" Elliot let out a chuckle at the blondes reaction.

"Yes mam, gotcha there don't I?" Parkers mouth just hung open as she stared at him completely forgetting about her reasons for being on the roof. "So Darlin what were you thinking about up here that got you so upset?"

"Just you know stuff." She looked away from him again when about a second later he reached around her and gently took her chin and turned her face back to him.

"Parker you can talk to me about anything." Blue eyes met blue eyes when she couldn't take it anymore and for the first time openly cried about her brother's death. She told herself that she wouldn't let anyone see her cry about her brother and in the past job that almost happened yet she left fast enough to get away, but now she just cried. She leaned into Elliot now sitting in between his legs while burying her face In his chest.

"Shhh its okay Parker its okay." He rubbed her back and he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying himself. He had feelings for her and for the first time he didn't know what to do with them. He sat there and just held her. She cried for a good bit and eventually calmed down her breathing slowing, yet she held a death grip onto Elliot's shirt having it bunched up in her hand. He kissed her forehead and kept his arms wrapped around her small body.

"My brother." She weakly told him her small voice barely above a whisper. "I was thinking about what would be different if he hadn't died."

"Parker y- ." She cut him off

"Or if it was me instead." Elliot removed his arms from around her and cupped her face in his hands now slightly angry at her for even thinking that.

"Look at me." His voice now completely serious, her eyes were everywhere except his. "Parker look at me." She met his eyes tears starting to fall again. "Don't you ever say that, ever. Everything happens for a reason. You're here for a reason ok?" He still held her face in his hands as tears ran down her face.

"Maybe he would have turned out to be bet-." Elliot Couldn't let her finish that sentence he pulled her face up to his and kissed her before she could talk. He felt her take a sharp breath in surprise but to his relief she didn't pull away. She didn't kiss him back but she leaned into his chest trying to get as close as possible. Their lips parted and they sat and stared at each other. Elliot sat and saw the years of hurt in her crystal blue eyes while she saw the same in his. They both knew that you didn't end up their line of work if your childhood wasn't at least the slightest bit fucked up to an extreme.

Elliot thought he had did something wrong, he knew how Parker felt about physical contact espically if it was intimate.

"Um, uh." He let go of her and looked away from her. "Sorry." He started to get up when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down kissing him with intensity. He was kind of in a shocked state when eventually he felt her need, her need to feel that another human being was on her level. That they could understand her hurt and the scars that were under the skin. His lips moved in rhythm with hers she slipped her tongue into his mouth as he did the same. They kissed as if their lips would fall off if they stopped. She ran her hands through his hair while he caressed her cheek. Their lips parted while both of them were trying to catch their breath Elliot leaned back against the cold metal of the machine and Parker leaned into Elliot sitting in front of him as he wrapped his arms back around her, the hitter and the thief now as close as they could be both holding back tears while watching the Boston skyline. Parker turned her face towards him both not know what to make of what had just happened.

"Yeah Elliot, Everything happens for a reason." With that he kissed her forehead and let out a sigh of relief.

**3 Tell me what you think.**

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


End file.
